Don't be afraid of me, my goddess
by Yoshusheep
Summary: Kadaj meets one of Rufus's Turk who is an ex-SOLDIER and he fells in love with her, but it seems like her past hides more terrible things, and her boos doesn't like that Kadaj likes his favortie Turk KadajXOC - first fanfic


"Great job Athene!" Reno yelled at you when your shot hit the middle of the target plate. You turned around smiling because you just had won the game between you and Rude.  
"I told you I was nearly good with any weapon I get in my hand!" You said laughing at Rude.

"Hmph!" was the only thing he answered. "Ah come on Rude, take it like a man and invite us to a drink at 7th heaven!" "No drinks to me." "What? But Athene you won, it's your prize!"

"I know I know, but after all those fights I just need to relax a little." You turned away from the two Turks, putting your guns in their holster and down in the bag. "See you tomorrow!" you said, walking out at the door, waving. "God damn, that was some hard fights, and Rude is a little heavy

I must said, but I won." You laughed a little, putting your jacket on and starting your bike. * Hm where should I drive? .. I know! The forest! There is maybe some more peace than home in the apartment. * As you drove, you could see the start of the forest. Once you were deep in the forest you saw a little lake. After all you were tired and a little dirty after the fights in material arts you thought: * why not take a bath here? Nobody comes around at this time. * You parked your bike at the bank of the lake. You looked around just to be sure that nobody was coming. Fast you stripped down your clothes and got into the cold, nice water. " Ah how comfortable! And no Reno or Rufus around to disturb me! How good can it be?" a melody started in your head and slowly you began to sing the song low.

Kadaj's P. O. V.

"Come on! We need to find Mother now!" You yelled at your brothers. "Ah but Kadaj we need to rest after that fight with brother. Come on a little break doesn't hurt anyone!"

"Ah! Okay! But just a little break! Then I'll take a walk until you two are finish!" * Foolish brothers! I'm trying to find mother but the only thing they care about are themselves! *

You walked deeper in to the forest, then suddenly you heard a noise.. A kind of a melody. * What in.? * You walked behind a tree and there, in a little lake you saw the most beautiful creature you ever have seen. * Wow, who is THAT? * You thought loud in your head. You could feel your body getting nervous and warm from the sight of this.. This girl.. Or nature goddess. Then you recognized that she was naked.. Totally. * Omg.. She must defiantly be a goddess or something like that! * You stepped out from the shadow. "Well, who are you since you think you just can bath in this forest?"

Your P O V

"Well, who are you since you think you just can bath in this forest?" you turned around, sinking a little in to the water, just in front of you, you saw a silver haired man. " How long have you been standing there?" "Not that long… but you haven't told me your name yet.." the man said.

" It's not nice to lurk at a woman when she is taking a bath, you know? And my name is Athene.."

"Athene.. Sounds Greek. I apologize my manners and I'm sorry to disturb you… my name is… "

"Kadaj! Where are you, we are going now!" you heard someone called.. * Damn.. Bad timing* he thought. "I need to leave. But I hope I'm going to see you again.. With clothes on." He smirked.

"You!" But then he was gone. "Hm what a mysterious man, but yet still handsome and kind of beautiful. Hey what am I saying? I don't like men! And especially not lurking men!" then your phone rang. You got of the lake and took it. "It's Athene?" "Athene! It's Reno! Rufus needs you here at Healing right now, and it hurried!" "Okay, okay I'm on my way, bye!" * what does Rufus want me to do now? * You sighed. "Well, I hope it doesn't take too much of my time." You started your bike and headed towards to Healing.

Fast forward to Healing:

Kadaj's P O V:

"Boy, how I do hate lairs." you said, turning your back to Rufus. Those two Turks weren't a match. They both lay on the floor, you looked at your two brothers who stood and grinned because of the match they just had won. " I apologize, this time I'll tell you the truth." Rufus said.

"Is that true?" "I swear.." "Fine then swear of these!" You threw the two cards you have taken from the two Turks in the cave. "What do you…? " Just in that second the door burst open and the girl from the lake stepped in. * what..? *

Your P O V:

You opened the door. "Hey Rufus here I.. What? What happened! Why are Reno and Rude on the floor?" You then saw the man from the forest. " What that's you! What are you doing here?!" you said to him, pointing. "Athene! Get the hell out of here! Those men are dangerous!" Reno shouted at you. You nodded fast and turn around just to look in to a chest. When you looked up you saw two also silver haired men. " Ehm could you please move? " But one of the men took a firm grab around one of your wrists. "You are not going anywhere.." he said. " Let go of me!" you shouted trying to get free. * Okay he wants the hard way.. * You smacked the man's head and he loosened his grip on you wrist. Then you jumped a little backwards just to feel something sharp at your back. *Shit! * " Not that fast, girl" you heard a voice then all you felt was pain, caused by an electrical chock from the man's weapon. You felt the hard ground when your body hit the floor. Then somebody lift you up from the floor and banged you into one of the walls. " Stop! Don't hurt her!" you heard Rufus voice a little unclear. "Why? Is she your little girlfriend?" Kadaj said, half laughing. "No she's working for me, an ex SOLDIER, and she's pretty good with any weapon she gets in her hand, and she was very close to finish off your friend.. Sephiroth." * what that girl? Nearly killed Sephiroth? * "Hm impressive.. But right now she isn't that strong I see. But she is still yet beautiful." You felt a hand lifted your head and you looked into Kadaj's green eyes. *God those eyes. If it wasn't because of I was against the wall I could stare into them forever. Wait did I just said that?! Omg! * " Let her go Kadaj, she has nothing and I mean nothing to do with this." Rufus said. "Hm maybe. But it's difficult because of her beauty.." Kadaj began to cherish your cheek. "Is she touched?" silence from Rufus. "Is she or what? Ah whatever." He leaned into you so you could feel his hot breath against your lips. It sends shivers down to your spine. *God! Why is he doing this? * " I'll come after you, later. Take care my little goddess Athene." He said, giving you a little peck on the chin and then he let go of you. You fell to the floor, unconsciousness.

Kadaj's P O V:

As you drove of Healing all your thoughts were about Athene, how beautiful she had look, there against the wall, just looking with tired eyes at you. "Why didn't you took her, while you have the chance? " Yazoo said. "Yeah, you could have taken her in front of Rufus and he couldn't do anything! Good way to punish him for taking Mother!" roared Loz. " Maybe, but if I took her there, she will hate me the rest of her life, and that's not my plan." You said. " What do you mean? Your plan?" "Yeah.. I'll make Athene love me so she will join us and strike against Shinra and Rufus. " You laughed. "Sounds good Kadaj.. But then why didn't kidnap her before?" "Because we strike again to night when she is weakest. In her own home."

Your P O V:

"Athene! Athene wake up!" *aw, my head, god it hurts * you looked up to see Reno looking worried about you. " Hey you're awake." He smiled. "Yeah thanks to you, but what happened, who were these guys? " "Kadaj and his gang." Rufus said entering the room with Rude right behind him. "How are you Athene?" "I'm fine, just a little tired after this.. This "fight".." "Not Unusually. Loz hit your with his weapon and gave you a electrical chock." "Oh it was that thing that hurt."

"What about now, Mr. Shinra? Is it safe for her to drive home alone and stay alone?" Reno said.

"First I would have said yes, but to be on the safe site.. Reno. You stay with Athene the night over and look after her. Right?" "But sir I'm okay, I can take care of me self." You said not wanting Reno in your apartment. "I know Athene, but it seems like Kadaj got an eye on your and I take no chances about your safety. Remember what happened that time with Sephiroth.

* Flash back*

_You were chained against the cold cellar wall. Your whole body hurt after the fight. Some of the ribs were defiantly broken, because one single move hurt in them. Then the door opened and he stepped in. Sephiroth. "You.. Why did you do this to me? Why didn't you kill me when you killed all my team mates!?" you shouted at him, trying to hit him. "Well Athene. You should have recognized why I didn't kill you." He said, reaching your face with one of his hands, lifting your head so you starred in to his eyes. __"I.. I don't understand." __" I didn't kill you, because you were to beautiful to kill. And now when Shinra thinks you're dead or gone, I can keep you by my self.." He licked your bottom lip. " As my new play toy.." he laughed then walked out of the door. " But I will first play.. With you.. Tonight so sweet dreams until then, because you don't get much sleep when we're playing." * oh no! This is not happened! I must find a way out! * _

* Flash back ends *

"It was long time ago." You said, looking down to the floor. "Maybe but you haven't still forgotten it, right?" "Okay, Reno, let's go before Mr. Shinra forces me to remember whole that time."

"All right!" You drove home to your apartment. "Just one thing before we go into my apartment Reno.. No touching or kissing! Understood?" "Yes, yes Athene you're the boss of the apartment." "Thanks." You opened the door and showed Reno the room where he could stay. "But remember, only for this night." Reno walked to the bed and then laid down on it. "I'll go to sleep, just call if there is anything you need." " I shall do, and Athene, I'm right in here if there are some problems." "I shall remember, night Reno." "Night Athene." You lie down in your bed, and felt in the deep sleep.

Yazoo's P O V

Loz was peeking into one of the windows to see if she was asleep. "Can you see her?" "Yeah, she's sleeping right now, but the red haired is in one of the other rooms." *damn! Problem. But problems live to be fixed* "Then we just need to make ham silent. With this." You hold out a bottle of chloroform. "Ah I like that idea, are we doing the same with the girl?" Loz asked. "Only if she struggle. Kadaj said no harm on her." You replied. "Right. Let's do it!" Loz opened the window and silently stepped in to the room that seemed to be the living room. You came in to, looking around. You heard some snoring from a room and your guess was that it was the red haired. " This way." You whispered to Loz. You opened the door to the room and right there the red haired was lying deep sleeping. * So easy to do * you took the bottle and some cotton and putted some chloroform on it. "How do we do it?" Loz whispered to you. " You hold him, then I put this cotton cloth over his mouth.. The last is easy to guess." You walked to the sleeping man and leaned your hand closed to his mouth. Suddenly he opened his eyes and was about to yell but you were faster and with Loz holding his arms and legs still it only took a half minute so the red haired began to relax, falling back to sleep again and Loz let go of him. "Just too easy."

Your P O V:

You heard some noises from Reno's room and got up. * Maybe he's having a bad dream or.. Hm think I may check it.. * You got up from your bet and silently walked to peek into Reno's room.

You were nearly about to scream when you saw Yazoo and Loz doing something to Reno and he was struggling against it. But your hands were fast enough to get up to your mouth not saying a word while you moved backwards. * Omg what are they doing here!? Maybe it was that Kadaj meant to " I'll come after you, later." I must call after help, fast! * You ran to your phone, calling Rude up. * Come on Rude! They are not going to stay so much more time in that room! * " Athene don't you know what time it is!? It's the middle of night!" Rude voice yelled in the phone. "Shut up Rude! I have trouble here! Big trouble! Yazoo and Loz are here and I think they have knocked Reno out! I need…!" then the phone was taking with force from you. You turned around and saw the two silver haired men, smirking at you, Loz leaning against the wall and Yazoo with your phone in his hand. You could hear Rude calling your name. "Give me the phone.. Now" you said slowly.

" I don't think so." Yazoo said still smirking. You tried to hit him but he dodged and grabbed your wrist. * Shit! * You could see Loz going to take your other arm but you dodged him and kicked Loz in the stomach flipping him over so he landed on Yazoo, cursing and swearing. You then took the phone. " Rude are you still there!?" "Yeah but what's going on." "Problems, big problems.. You have to call Rufus and.. " Then the phone died out. You looked up and saw that Loz had cut the wire to the phone. "No calling for help, it wouldn't be fair for us." Yazoo said while he was walking towards you. "Don't come near me. I warned you!" you could feel the wall against your back now. Trapped. "Come on Athene we can do this on two ways. The easy or the hard. Which do you prefer?" "None of them! I don't want to go with you!" Yazoo then looked at Loz and he nodded, walking towards you both of them. " But you have forgotten something, my dear, it's two against one, and you're still a kind of weak after the fight today." Yazoo said, still getting closer to you. "So? I still don't want to go with you." You said, getting away from the wall, just to be caught by Loz who grabbed both of your arms and held them onto you back, pushing you against the floor. "Let go of me! I don't…!" more you couldn't say because Yazoo has putted some cloth in front of your mouth. * Must not breath, it's the same thing the did to Reno* you felt your body getting dizzy and then Loz let go of you. "Sorry Athene. We didn't meant to do it this way but you didn't listen. Now be a good girl and sleep." That was the last you heard before everything went black.

Rude's P O V:  
You drove as fast as you could to Athene's apartment. You have only a few Turks with you but hopefully it was enough to stop Yazoo and Loz. " Hope I'm not to late! After her phone died

It didn't seem good! And Reno didn't answered his phone." You arrived at the apartment and you hurried up to Athene's. You opened the door just to see the phone and some cloth on the floor. "Athene! Reno!" you stepped into one of the rooms and there Reno was laying (bevidstløs). "Reno! Reno wake up! Reno!" you looked down to the floor and recognized the same kind of cloth as the one that lied in to living room. You smelled careful to it. *Chloroform! It was that thing they used to make Reno (tavs) so they could take Athene with them! Those bastards! * You took your phone and called Rufus. "Rufus Shinra." "Sir.. We got a serious problem here. Yazoo and Loz were here; they knocked Reno out and took Athene with them. " "They did what?! Shit I knew I should have sent more Turks to watch her. Do we know where they hide?" "Not yet but we'll find out."

* God.. Athene be okay. That beast is not going to harm you! *

Kadaj's P O V:

You heard some bikes coming to the monument. You looked down and saw that were your brothers. And they got Athene with them. *Finally.. She's here. * You jumped down. "Were there any problems?" you asked. "Nah just the red haired but we fixed him with the chloroform." Loz grinned. Yazoo handed you Athene who was sleeping. *Wow she looks even more like a goddess now while she is sleeping. * You laid her in your bedroom and sat down beside her. *Omg I could just take her right here and right now.. But on the other site.. It would hurt her.. * You leaned over so your face was a few inches from hers. Her hot breath at your lips was making you shaking. You gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and then you walked out of the room.

Your P O V:

*Aw my head.. That idiot Yazoo and that stupid chloroform.. My god.. Wait.. This doesn't feels like my bed.. * You sat up fast. * Where in the holy god's name am I? * You looked around and then your eye caught attention to a leather outfit. " Oh no you got to be kidding.." "Kidding about what Athene?" Kadaj's voice called from the door. You turned around. "You.. Why? " "I said that I would come after you right?" he said smirking, walking towards you slowly. "What do you want from me?" you backed into the edge of the bed. "What I want? Hm just some love from you Athene. " "Love? But how can you love, love for you can only be sex." you said turning your head away from him. "Hey it's not! Why do you think that?" he said while getting on to the bed. "Because.. Because.. Love for your friend Sephiroth were only sex!" "What do you mean? I thought you only fought against him, Shinra told me so. " "I did fought against him, but once apon a time he killed all my team mates but let me live, just to be his "toy". " Tears were coming down at your cheeks. You felt some strong arms go around you, holding against them. "Did he hurt you, is that the reason why Rufus didn't answered me about you were touched or not?" he said, lifting your head so you looked right in to his worried looking eyes. You couldn't see it that clear because of the tears in your eyes. Then Kadaj pulled you into a hug. "Sh it's okay, I'm here.. Sh.." "Sorry but it's just so hard to forget.." "He'll not harm you anymore.. Just relax."

Kadaj's P O V:

You left Athene so she could get some sleep. * Sephiroth! Why did you did this to her!? Now it's more difficult to make our reunion with her by my site * "Hey Kadaj, something wrong? You looked very pale? You heard Loz asked. " Yeah, a little.. Athene. Some years ago when she was a kind of SOLDIER she confronted Sephiroth.. He killed all her teammates and took her as hostage.. And.." You curled your fits hard. "And what?" "And raped her.. I don't know how many times, but it seems like she never got over it." "My god.. " Loz said. " I knew Sephiroth was a bad guy but I didn't thought he was that bad. No one hurt our Athene!" Yazoo growled. You nodded. "But what about our reunion. Mother count on us!" you said. "You're right, then we just have to hold Athene safe, see what happen. " Loz said.

Rufus's P O V:

Have you found anything yet? You asked Elena. "No sir but our men is still searching until they found Athene. " "Good." * Athene, please stay okay, the first time with Sephiroth was hard enough to get over, and you were broken for months and said nothing and only wanted Elena to come near you. It was too hard, and it's been a nightmare he had left you in. That damn Sephiroth! And now it is Kadaj! * "Elena, say to the men that if Kadaj or some from his gang had touched her. Then bring them to me, and then.. I will torture them!" " I'll do Sir!"

Your P O V:

As you woke up Kadaj was nowhere to see. * Maybe then I can go for a little walk? * You sat up, still feeling some of the pain from yesterday. "Ouch! My back! God I must take revenge for that hit Loz gave me." You tried to open the door but unfortunately it was locked. "Hey! Come on! Someone let me out!" Suddenly the door opened and Loz stepped in. "what are you yelling for? It's disturbing! " He yelled. "But you locked my door!" "Yes. It was Kadaj's order because he wanted you to get some rest." "Fine I have rested now, can I please go home now?" "No.. You'll stay with me." A voice said from the site and a strong hand grabbed around your arm, pulling you close to a chest. You looked up just to see Kadaj smirk. "Kadaj? Please let me go.." you begged. "I can't.. You know to much, and I think I like you." Those words sounded like an echo from the past.

_I'm in love with you Athene can't you see it? That's why I'm trying to make you love me. But you wouldn't listen so I had to take you by force like this.. _The words said from the most dangerous man the planet had ever created. Sephiroth. * I got to run away. Now! * In one of a second you had wrapped yourself away from Kadaj and now threw him into one of the walls. You then kicked Loz, causing him to land against Kadaj. "Yazoo! After her!" you heard Kadaj's voice rang. Looking forward you saw Yazoo with his gun pointing at you, aiming. In the matter of seconds the bullet cut your skin, but you hit his feet so he fell on the ground. This was the ultimate chance. You ran outside, looking around. From the inside of the building you heard the silver haired men yelled, trying to get out. You began to run as fast as you could. Finally you stopped and hid behind a tree. Their voices came closer and closer. * God they may not find me! * Then their voices disappeared. You looked behind the tree. Nothing. Suddenly someone grabbed around your neck and pressed your head under the cold water in the lake. You tried to get up but the person was too strong. Then the person pulled you up, still having a hold on your neck. "How dare you trying to run away?!" Yazoo voice yelled at you. "Don't ever do it again! Understand?" you didn't say anything so he pulled you under the water again this time harder and longer time than before. * Can't breath! *

He pulled you pulled up again. " Understand? Now?" You nodded slowly, trying to get some air into your lungs. "Fine then let's get back." You didn't answered, your body froze, but all you could think of was what the punishment Kadaj would give you, could be.

* He would sure do something terrible to me, maybe.. No I don't want to think about it! *

You arrived back at the monument; Kadaj was standing outside, not looking friendly. "Come on!" Yazoo pushed you off the bike and towards to Kadaj, who grabbed your arm and leaded you to your room, closing the door behind him. "Athene, I thought I could trust you and then you ran away. Do you know what that can make me like? " You saw his hand coming closer and in that moment you thought he would hit you, but the only thing you felt were his hand cherish your cheek softly. Then he reached for your wound, grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around the wound. You looked up, surprised. He looked at you with worry in his eyes; he pulled you closer to him wrapping his arms around you. " It makes me worried about your safety.. I don't want to loose you Athene.."

You began to cry even though you wouldn't but you couldn't keep your tears back. "Why? Why are you like this? Why aren't you like the others? "What do you mean?" "All the other guys like Sephiroth or Reno only cared about me because of my body, why don't you?" "Because.. I really like you, you're not like the other girls." He said then kissed your lips softly. You didn't respond in the first way but his lips were so soft but yet still craving on yours. You slowly kissed back. *My god.. His lips.. Feels so good, not like Sephiroth's rough ones. * He then liked you lips slowly. You backed little because it reminded you of Sephiroth. "Athene? " "I'm just tired, please." You lay down on the bed. "Athene, I will not do anything you don't want." "It's okay Kadaj, it's just a little fast for me right now." He nodded and then took of his leather outfit so he only was in boxers. "What are you doing?" "Hey it's also my bed!" "But you're only wearing boxers!" "Relax, I won't do anything, just sleep." "But.." you looked nervously at him. "Athene. I told you that I didn't would push you into something you don't want but please, I just want to sleep beside you. It's not bad. I'll not rape you or something else bad. Trust me." You nodded slowly and he laid down the bed pulling the blankets over the two of you. You lie with your back toward Kadaj who was sleeping now. Your body shivered because of the cold. *Hm maybe I'll be warmer, if I was closer to him. * You thought. "Kadaj..?" no answer. *Good he's still sleeping. * You moved closer to his back, beginning to nuzzle into his back. Soon you slept too.

Kadaj's P O V:

You felt something nuzzle your back. You moved around and saw Athene sleeping right behind you. *Aw she looks so beautiful and innocent now. * Then you saw she was shivering. *Hm maybe she's freezing? Better keep her warm. * You pulled your arms around her so her head lay on your chest. You looked at her sleeping form and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. *Never leave me Athene, you're my goddess for life, I promise that I never will be like Sephiroth, but I will hide you from him when the reunion is done. He will never hurt you, I promise. * Then you also fell asleep.

* FF to the morning *

Your P O V:

You woke up by feeling something warm under your head. You opened your eyes clearly and saw a sleeping Kadaj. You looked at yourself, half laying on his chest and stomach. His arms were still around you. You tried to get of them but it caused Kadaj to wake and look at you. "Well, good morning Athene." He smiled at you. "Good morning.. How long have I laid like this?" "Hm the hole night I think.." "What? The whole night?! OMG!" you yelled, getting up from the bed. "Relax, nothing happened, I just saw that you were freezing, and by the way, you look cute when you're sleeping, or like you're now." "Hmph!" then your stomach growled. *Damn I haven't eaten since yesterday. * "Are you hungry?" you nodded. "Then come with me." You followed him out into a little kitchen where Loz was sitting. "Oh hello there lovebirds." He said grinning. "Hey we didn't do anything!" "Loz don't tease her, she could kick you and ran away again." Kadaj said while handing you a plate with some bread on it. "Thanks." You sat down and ate the bread. "What will you guys do when Shinra finds your place?" "Hah! They can't find us in this forest!" Loz said. "They can't? Believe me. They will find you to get me. Rufus Shinra will not rest until I'm at the building again. Jeez." "You don't sound like you like him as your boss?" Kadaj said. "Hm well, since that time with Sephiroth he has been to overprotective towards me, like he had a minimum crush on me." Kadaj groaned, while curling his fists. "But what am I going to do? I mean you don't want me outside?" *damn! She's right! * Kadaj thought. "Hey Loz!" he whispered to him. "Where can I take her to?" "Hm the flower place." He said. * The flower place? Hm maybe that was a good idea. * You looked at the two men with a confused look on your face. Then Kadaj pulled you up from your chair and outside. "Kadaj! Where are we going?" "To a beautiful place, very beautiful place."

* FF to the place *

You couldn't believe your own eyes. This place was filled with flowers, flowers and a lot of flowers in the colours of the rainbow. "Wow Kadaj, this place is so wonderful I.. I don't know what to say.." you looked at him in to his eyes. "Not as beautiful as you Athene, you live up to this goddess name." You blushed a little. "You look more pretty when you're blushing.." he touched your cheek and made you look at him. "Athene, do you.. Do you have some kind of feelings for me? I mean… like love?" he asked. "Kadaj. I can't deny that I like something about you, but my feelings are one big mess right now, so it's to difficult to decide." He looked disappointed. "Just say it, you like Rufus or Reno.." he turned his back to you. "No Kadaj, Reno is like a brother to me, and Rufus is my boss, there's no way that I ever would love him." "Then who do you like..?" "You Kadaj. " you whispered. "What? I couldn't hear you Athene.. Did you just said…." That was the last word he said before you crashed on to his lips. First he was choked but then he leaned in to the kiss, pulling his tongue in to your mouth without asking first, but you didn't care. All you cared about was you and Kadaj. He pushed you carefully on to the ground and hovered above you. Then he laid on you and started kissing your lips then slowly moving down to your neck. You gasped a little. "Mm Kadaj.." "What Athene? Do you want me to stop?" "No please, keep going.. I beg you.."

* Yes finally! She's nearly mine now! With her own will. 1-0 to me Sephiroth! * He thought.

Kadaj began to move one of his hands up under your shirt and you kissed him slowly on the neck. "Mm Athene. " He softly touched your bra. "Kadaj, please, not here." "Where then..? " he said looking down at you. "At the monument, in your room." He raised him self and you up, leading you back at the monument.

* FF to the monument *  
Kadaj's P O V:

"Hey Athene you're running too fast!" you yelled. "If you want me then catch me!" she laughed. *Wow.. That girl could really turn you on. Her smile, the way she was moving, the form of her body, just like a goddess. Hm was I really fallen for her? Was "this" really love? * You thought, leading Athene towards your room. She stopped and looked at you, out of her breath, leaning against the wall. You pulled yourself against her and kissed her roughly and passionately. "Athene, please I want you now." You said while putting your hands on her hips and pressed her against you. " I want you too Kadaj.." she said kissing your neck making you crazy. She got free of your grip and headed towards the door to your bedroom. You smiled at her then yelling at Yazoo and Loz. "We don't want to be disturbed the next half… no the next hour or two!" you walked in, closing the door while looking at her smirking. "Well where were we?" you smiled, pulling her tight against you, slowly unbutton her shirt. She softly kissed your neck again, licking a little, sending shivers down at your spine. You throw her shirt some place in the room and kissed her collarbone, down to her bra. You looked up at her for permission. She nodded and you unhooked her bra and slowly pushed it down. You looked at her breasts. They were gorgeous, a little small but it fitted her so much. You kissed the right nipple and softly licked it not hurting her. She grabbed your hair, going backwards to the bed and sit on it. You looked down at her slowly grapping her chin and kissed her, pushing her down on to the bed, with you hovering over her body. She looked up to you smiling a bit. You unzipped your leather outfit so you only were in boxers. Then you kissed her stomach and pulled down to her panties. You looked in to her eyes. " Athene do you really want this? I mean.. I don't want to hurt you like he did." "Sh Kadaj, you don't have to worry. I know you don't want to hurt me, please I just want you.. Now." You smiled and then starting pushing her panties down. She looked down like it maybe was going to hurt so you softly kissed and started licking her womanhood. She tensed up and moved a little backwards from you. You looked at her and kissed her, looking in to her eyes. "Athene, I know it's hard to forget but I promise not to hurt you. You will enjoy this, I swear. She nodded and kissed you. You pulled of your boxers and laid down on her, slowly kissing her neck not wanting to push her. She softly gave in and moved her hips against yours. You grinned and moved down to her warmth and pushed one finger in it slowly moving it. You saw she was surprised that you not pushed yourself in to her. * Hm I think Sephiroth just raped her hard go on.. But I'll make feel like she is in heaven.. * You licked her left nipple leaving a little salvia on it. You heard she began moaning a little as you fasted up the speed with your finger, and added one more. You stopped right before she was coming and moved your face up to hers. "Athene, I really love you, and please stop if this hurt you.." she nodded and you positioned yourself at her entrance. You took a deep breath and then pushed your manhood in to her slowly. She grabbed the sheets and gasped a little. When all of your cock was in her, you stopped so she could get used to the size. "Kadaj.. It.. Hurts a little, please." You pulled back a little, but this feeling of your manhood in her tight warmth was so pleasurable. "Sh Athene, it will soon vanish, I promise.." You pulled her on to you lap, holding on to her back and kissed her neck, trying to comfort her pain. You pushed her slowly down on your cock. She yelped a little but you hushed her.

Your P O V:

You felt like the time Sephiroth had raped you but on the other site, this was much more comfortable. Kadaj was so caring about you. You felt the pain started to fad away and pleasure filled your body. You started to move up and down yourself, you moved against Kadaj in the same rhythm as him. You began moaning as you pressed your fingers in to his shoulders. "Are you enjoying this, Athene?" he whispered in your ears. The heat from his voice was driving you crazy!

"Say it.." "I.. I like it.." "What? A little louder please.." he pushed a little harder in to you "ah! I like it!" he kissed you and you pushed your tongue in to his mouth starting a dominance fight. He pushed down on to the bed, thrusting harder and faster in to you. You grabbed the sheets while moving your hips against his causing him to moan. "Kadaj, I have a strange feeling in my stomach.." "It's just the feeling of love.. My goddess.." you felt him pushing deeper but slower. He hit your spot causing you to moan high. "Kadaj!" he hit again making you scream his name out, not in pain but in passion. You felt your walls tightened and Kadaj started to thrust all he could as he came and you felt his seed in your womanhood. He collapsed on you and breathed hard. You pulled hair strains away from his eyes and softly kissing him on the chin. "Hah.. Athene, you're amazing, this was so.. God so good!" "You too Kadaj, it felt so nice, not like Sephiroth, you were kind to me all the time." You kissed him one more time. He fell to the site of you and wrapped his arms around you. You cuddled in to him and slowly felt tired. "Just sleep, I'll sleep to.." he said then kissing you on your forehead. You felt asleep in his arms.

Loz's P O V:

You and Yazoo slowly opened the door and looked at the bed. "Are you sure they are sleeping?" you asked. "Of cause, first there were the noises but the faded away so I'm sure." Yazoo answered. "God look of all the clothes.. And what is that?" you took up some boxers and panties. Yazoo whistled. "Wow, it didn't thought he would this fast.." your jaw hit the ground. "You mean? Our little brother is a really man now??" "Yes.." "Excuse me, but I'm not sleeping." Kadaj said sitting slowly up from the bed careful not to wake up Athene who was sleeping. "What? Did you hear us?" "Yeah, you nearly yelled all the time, and do not wake up Athene.." "You were a bit fast by doing her? How?" "Hm I don't know.. I think we both felt for each other.. Like love.." "But what about Sephiroth and the reunion?" "Not necessary right now, if he come back he might hurt her, and I don't want to be the reason to hurt her.. Like he did.." He moved some strains away from her face and behind her ears, kissing her on the chin. "Go now, we talk about the reunion later.. Not now.."  
you and Yazoo left the room looking confused at each other. "What in gods name is there wrong with him???!" you said. "I think our little brother really is in love, with that girl, he wants to protect her, he'll only make the reunion if it's necessary." Yazoo said, going in to his room.

Your P O V:

You felt Kadaj was moving against you and you opened your eyes just to see him got up from the bed getting some boxers on. You sat up a little keeping the sheet around you. He looked at you and smiled. "Good morning Athene.." he kissed your lips softly. " I hope I didn't hurt you too much last night." He smirked. You laughed. "I bet that I'll hurt you this night for revenge." He laughed, and then looked a little serious. "Yazoo and I got the get some things, so you will stay here and Loz will look after you. You nodded then stood up from the bed with the sheet around your body. "Mm Athene, if I shouldn't go now, I would have taken you up against the wall right now." he said licking his lips.

You smiled. "Well then you can think of this all the day long until you come home again." You kissed him while moving one of your hands down at his leather outfit. It reached his member and you stroke only once, felling it was already hard. He took a deep breath, trying to control him self. You grinned and gave him another kiss before he leaved. You got some clothes on and walked in to the kitchen where Loz was sitting. "Good morning Loz!" "Good morning Athene, what were those noises I heard last night? They sounded like moans and groans?" you blushed. "I didn't hear anything!!" "Okay, okay." He laughed. *Great, now Yazoo and Loz know we slept together! *

You two sat and played some chess for two hours when you heard some motor noise from the outside. "Can it be Yazoo and Kadaj?" Loz listened, and then he stood up fast and pulled you with him down the hall. "Wow! Loz why this fast?" "Those are not Kadaj and Yazoo, they're your old friends from Shinra!" * shit! They found me already?! * You heard the door crashed and some shooting began. A voice rang. "Don't shoot yet! They still have the girl!" * Rude? * You recognized his voice. Loz opened a door to a little dark room. "Athene stay in here, don't try to open the door and don't come out before I say it or here is totally silence! You understand?" "But Loz I can help you! Please!" "Sorry Athene, but Kadaj said that they might not get you.. " he pushed you in to the room and locked the door. "Loz? Loz!!" you banged your fits in to the door, trying to break it down. You heard the shooting started again and some unclear voices. Then you heard Loz scream and something felt on to the ground. You stiffened and moved to the back of the room and sat in the corner. Soon the shooting stopped and some voices talked again. Someone was shouting at Loz you thought. Then something tried to open the door. It didn't work. After some bumps on the door it finally broke and some Turks stepped in pointing at you with their guns. You got up and saw Rude running towards you. "Get your weapon down! It's Athene!" you stepped away from him and ran outside the room, just to see Loz laying on the floor, badly beaten. Some Turks were guarding over him. You pushed them a side and kneeled down to Loz. You moved your fingers fast over his body, just to see all his wounds. "Athene? What are you doing? Come here!"  
You turned around to see Rude and the other Turks. "Why did you hurt him!? They didn't do anything to me. They didn't hurt me!" "But they kidnapped you Athene!" " So what?! They have been nice to me and this is the way you treat them?!" "Athene calm down, now, you are coming back with me to Shinra.. " "No, I will not go anywhere before Loz is okay or Kadaj comes home again!" " You mean you're only you two?" *Damn! I shouldn't have said that! * You stood up and began running away from the group. One of the Turks took his knife and threw it so the not sharp end hit your neck and you fell to the floor. You looked up and saw Rude step a foot on your back to hold you down. He pulled out a needle which made you struggled. "No Rude please! I don't want to go! Please!" you begged. "I'm sorry Athene, but Mr. Shinra ordered me to do it." He said and pressed the needle in to your shoulder. You tried one more time to get free but Rude pressed you tight against the floor and you felt your body go limb. All went black.

Kadaj's P O V:

You and Yazoo headed back fast to the monument as you have seen some cars from Shinra droved to the forest. "Do you think they know our hiding place?" Yazoo asked. "You never know when it is Shinra you're against." * Athene please, let them not take you! Please be there when I arrive. Please! * You arrived at the monument and to your worst fear the Turks cars were parked there. You got of the bike and ran into the monument. Deadly silence. You looked in to the hall and in the end of it Loz was laying on the floor. "Loz!" you hurried towards him, checked his wounds. "Well isn't that Kadaj?" you heard a voice said. You turned around and saw some Turks with their guns pointing at you. "Where's Athene? She didn't want to leave!" "Because you have done something to her, did you touch her?" you smiled. "More than touch, and you know what? She liked it, and enjoyed it very much.." "You liar! You raped her for sure!!" "Well you can ask her when you see her next time.." then one the Turks hit your neck with the back of his gun and you fell on to the floor. The Turk lifted you up a little and slammed you down to floor hard. "If you have hurt Athene on any possible way, I'll promise that Mr. Shinra will torture you slowly!" then all went black for your eyes.

Rufus Shinra's P O V:

You saw the Turks were back. "Rude. Did you get her?" "Of cause Sir, but we got some problems." "And they are?" "I think Kadaj did something to Athene, she didn't want to go with us when we tried to rescue her, and she worried about the Loz guy.." * what!? Impossible! Did Kadaj… with her?! God damn it! * "Did you get Kadaj then?" "Yes Sir!" "Put him in to the lab, in one of the tubes, he will take care of him later.." you left Rude and walked in to your office. * Hm I got to see if is real what he had done to her. * You walked down to one of the rooms, unlocked the door and walked in. there Athene was laying on the bed, still sleeping because of the injection. You looked at her and sat on a chair. You could see that she was going to wake up.

Your P O V:

You tried to open your eyes. You began to feel your body again; you moved your hands a little, recognizing that you were not at the monument anymore. You sat up fast, just to see Rufus sitting on a chair and looking at you. "Ah I see you're awake… come here Athene" He said while open his arms. You just sat on the bed, giving him a death glare. "Hm then it's true, Kadaj had done something to you.." he walked towards you lifting your head with two of his fingers so he could look in to his eyes. "Did he torture you? Rape you? Or something else? Tell me Athene and I will comfort you…" you smacked him in his face. "How dare you to talk about Kadaj like that?! He didn't hurt me on anyway! He was nice to me! And yes! I slept together with him! Have a problem?" he looked choked at you, and then he smirked. "Well, well Athene, are you in love with that man?" "Yes.. Yes I am!" "Then there are some problems.. You see, you're quite attractive woman, and I have kind of fallen in love with you, and by the way, Kadaj is only a part of Sephiroth.. He can make him come back when he gets "Mother"." You were chocked. "Ah I see he didn't told you that? Well, not nice of him, I'm more trustworthy than he is.." He tried to kiss you but you pushed him away. "How stupid do you think I am? Maybe Kadaj didn't told me about that thing with Sephiroth, but Kadaj is not like him, he's kind and handsome." "Well, but you see Athene, I didn't just caught you, I also caught Kadaj and brought him in to the lab in the basement.." he smirked; damn you wanted to move that smirk away from his face. "You liar!" "No Athene. Come let me show you.." he took a hard grip on your wrist and pulled out of the room and down to the basement. There you saw the worst of your fears. Kadaj was in a kind of a tube with some liquid in it. He didn't looked well. You gave Rufus a death glare but he only smirked more. "What have you done to him? Let him go!" he laid his hand on your shoulder but you backed away and ran to the tube putting your hand at the glass. *Kadaj.. My god.. What have I done?. What have he done! * You saw Kadaj opened his eyes and he was surprised to see you. His hand went up so it was right in front of yours. You felt the tears streaming down at your chin. He said something but you couldn't mouth reading it. * Kadaj please, stay safe, I'll find a way to get you out! * You turned around and looked at Rufus. "What do you want from me, to let Kadaj and his brothers free?" Rufus smirked, and gripped one of your writs hard. "I want some fun with you Athene.. Then I'll let Kadaj and his brothers go.." you didn't trusted him too much, but you didn't have other choices. You nodded then fast looked back at Kadaj who was worrying about what you and Rufus have decided. Rufus gave an "I got her and you didn't" look to Kadaj which made him banging on the glass hard. *Please forgive me Kadaj.. * Rufus lead you into his bedroom and locked the door. You slowly opened your shirt keeping the tears back from running. "Hey let me do that for you." Rufus said and ripped your shirt of. You shifted and held your hands in front of your upper body. Rufus pushed you down on to the bed and got of his shirt. He pulled your hands above your head and putted some handcuffs on your hands so you were chained against the beds edge. You looked shocked at him. This was just like the time with Sephiroth, chained against something and all was about him. Rufus cherished your cheek but you didn't looked at him. "Athene look at me or I'll force you to do it." He forced you to look at him and then he roughly kissed you, pressing his tongue in to your mouth while playing with your bra. "Please Rufus not so fast.. You remind me of Sephiroth…" "I can't Athene your body make mine go crazy for you, feel it yourself." He said and bucked his hips against your so you could feel his hard member. You closed you eyes know what was happened next. He unclasped your bra and threw it away. "Mm now I understand why Kadaj fell for you.." he smirked. You just wanted to kick him in the balls but you knew that it could be the reason for Kadaj's dead. He slipped of your pants and panties. "Please Rufus I beg you, don't hurt me.. " "Of course I don't hurt you.. I'll just have some fun.." he grinned and slipped of the rest of his clothes. "And now Athene, you see and feel why you should chose me instead of Kadaj." He pushed himself in to your warmth and kept thrusting hard and deep. All you could do was laying and stir on the ceiling. He began groaning and kissed your breast but you didn't respond all you could think about was the pain and Kadaj. Soon after Rufus came and pulled out of you and kissed your cheek. He loosened the handcuffs and you sat up wrapping the sheet around your body. "Now you got what you wanted so release Kadaj.." he lifted your head and smirked. "Who said I would release him now? I still want some fun with you Athene.." "What but you promised!" you looked angry at him. "Yes but I didn't promised when I would release him; it could be now or it could be next month.." "You. You're sick bastard just like Sephiroth!" after you said that Rufus smacked your chin so you fell on to the floor. "Don't you ever compare me with that monster! I am way much better than him and Kadaj together!" he yelled and walked to the door. "By the way, Reno wants to talk with you so I'm sending him up. And Athene? Don't try to run away. There's guard standing outside your door. See you." And with that he closed the door hard. You touched your cheek carefully, feeling the heat from the hit. * That bastard! I'm not staying here one more second! * You sat down trying to think about a flight plan. * Hm, maybe I should try the old "open window and hide behind the door trick" just on a better and smarter way * you thought. You listened to the door and heard the guard was yelling at Reno. You opened the window quick and crawled out and up so you just sat right upon the window opening. You heard the door opened.

Reno's P O V:

You opened the door just to see the window was open. "Athene! Shit Rude she's gone!" you were about to run towards the window when Rude stopped you. "Reno that's an old trick! We're on the 15TH stage, do you really think that's she escaped through the window? She's hiding somewhere in here.." Reno looked around but there were no signs of her, just the messy bed. * My god, Rufus what have you done? * "Reno, check the window for signs!" you walked to the window and looked out. No signs. "Hey Reno!" you heard a voice coming from above your head. You looked up just to see some feet hitting you so you fell backwards and hit Rude.

Your P O V:

You jumped in to the room and hurried took the sheets, ripping some of it in small pieces. You band Reno and Rude together and pulled some of the small pieces of cloth into their mouth so they didn't could make some noise. Reno mumbled something angry at you and Rude gave you a death glare. "Hey cheer up you two, you took me away from the man I loved so I'm right to get some revenge." You heard a person was coming down at the hall, down towards the room. You opened the door and saw one of the guards. * Couldn't be more perfect! * You went behind the guard and slammed him down and pulled him in to the room with Reno and Rude. They still looked angry at you. You took of the guard's clothes and pulled it on. * When I'm wearing this Rufus can't recognize me that easy! *

You clapped Reno's cheek and smirked. "Please, be some good boys and be quit when I'm gone. And next time, don't try to take me by force. I'm an ex SOLDIER and much better than you are.

Remember that!" you locked the door and ran down to the basement. When you arrived you saw Rufus talking or mostly hitting Kadaj. You stood where you were not causing any problems yet. "I don't believe you Shinra! You took her by force I know it! She loves me! And only me!" Kadaj yelled only to be kicked in the stomach. "Shut up! You kept that thing about Sephiroth secret for her. Is that maybe nice!?" "I just want to protect her from him! Or you!" "The only way you can protect her is to die, you can make him come back!" "Maybe but I'll never harm her like you did!" "She enjoyed it! Realize it Kadaj, you have lost her to my charm.." Rufus said and walked out of the lab. * About time! * You ran to Kadaj. "Athene! What are you doing here?" he looked surprised at you. "Well I was kidnapped but got free and I couldn't let you stay in here." You said while trying to loosen his chains. You took out the gun from the guards bag and fired it at the lock. It opened but the noise could be heard over the entire lab. "We have to hurry!" Kadaj said and grabbed your wrist but as soon as he took a step he fell on his knees because of the wounds. "Athene go, get out here!" he said. "No I can't leave you! Not here!" "Do it! I have something to fix between me and Rufus!" he raised himself and took a kind a box. "Kadaj, what is there in that box?" you asked nervously. "Nothing special Athene, now I want you to get out of here, before Rufus comes back. Take one of the cars or bikes and hurry to the forest and help Loz and Yazoo! I'll be right after you, I promise.." you didn't want to leave him here but you didn't have others choices. You kissed him passionately and looked in to his eyes. "Promise me that you won't die!" he hugged you tightly and whispered. "I promise Athene.. Now go!" you kissed him one more time, then ran outside and found a bike. You heard some gunshots behind you and an angry Rufus yelling. You started the bike and headed towards the forest, but once you were outside the city, you saw to cars behind you, Shinra cars. * Shit they don't give up that easy! * You pulled out the gun and aimed at the wheels. One of the cars wheels exploded and the car stopped. Only one car back! You arrived in to the forest with the car just right behind you. * I got to find a way to stop them! Hm maybe.. * You jumped off your bike and swung in to a tree, leaning against it. You heard two men got out from the car and searched for you. When they were just right under the tree you jumped and kicked them. "Got you.. Just as easy.." you got on your bike again and reached the monument. You hurried inside. "Loz! Yazoo!" you saw both of them lying on the floor. Loz beaten from the Turks and Yazoo held on to his arm where some blood was shown. "Oh my god!" Yazoo looked up. " Athene you're back! But where's Kadaj?" "He told me to run, while he should do something with a kind of box." "A box?" "Yeah he didn't want to tell me what's inside it.. Strange.. Whatever! We got to fix you and Loz's wounds." You found some first aid things and got Loz in to his bed and bandaged his wounds. You checked his temperature and pulled the sheets on him so he could rest. You cleaned Yazoo's wound and bandaged it. "Athene why didn't you stay at Shinra now that you were there, I mean, we did kidnap you.." "I know, first I also thought of it, but the I saw how nice you were against me, and I fell in love with Kadaj.. And when I was at Shinra.. Rufus… " You looked away, trying to forget what happened. „Athene are you okay? You look very pale." "I'm fine, I just think I need some rest. " you said and walked in to Kadaj's bedroom and lay on the bed. Slowly you fell asleep.

Kadaj's P O V:

"What have you done??! You set free a monster!" you saw the Shinra building was burning heavily "I have just taken revenge for Athene!" you yelled at Rufus. "You know when he finds Athene she will hate you forever!" "No because I'll not let him met her.. " you smirked as you saw the building burn more and more.

Your P O V:

You woke up when the door to the room opened and Kadaj stepped in. "Kadaj! Are you okay?" He nodded then laid on the bed, looking at you. "What is it Kadaj?" he sat up, taking you chin between his index and thump. "Is it true about Rufus? Did he touched you?" you looked down and nodded. He let go of your chin and turned his back to you. "Did you enjoy it, like he told me?" you placed one of your hands on his shoulder and leaned against him. "No. He lied to you. I hated it; he was just like Sephiroth! I only did it because he said he would let go of you if I slept with him…" you began crying. He turned around and looked at you. "Athene. You're crying? But why did you do this? You could had stayed safe!" you smacked him. "You idiot! I did it because I love you! And want to be with you! I didn't want him to harm you more!" he looked shocked at you. "You did it for me? Because you love me?" "Yes you baka!" he pushed on to the bed and roughly kissed you. "Mm Kadaj what are you doing?" "Just kissing you my love" he said and pulled away from you. You looked at him and sat on his lap cherishing his chin. "Athene?" " Sh Kadaj, I need to take a look on your wounds.." you unzipped his leather outfit. His chest was full of marks and small wounds. You moved your hand over the wounds feeling him tense up. You took a bottle with some liquid and dripped it on some cloth, pressing it on some of the wounds. "Arh Athene it hurts!" "Not as much as if I pressed it hard…" you said not caring. He took your hand and kissed your wrist. "Kadaj your wounds." "Not important right now.. I'm worried about you Athene, I mean, Rufus raped you because of me…" "No! It was my own fault!" you got up from his lap but he pressed you down against the floor, pulling all his weight on you. He started kissing your neck slowly taking of your shirt. "Kadaj, please not now." He looked at you. "I want to take a bath, please.." he nodded then let go of you. You walked out in the bathroom, turning on the water. You stripped down your clothes and stepped under the water. The hot water felt nice against your skin and you felt all the things Rufus had done to you floated away with the water. You turned off the water and dried your hair and skin. You wrapped the towel you body and walked in to the bedroom. You couldn't see Kadaj anywhere but his leather outfit still lay on the bed. "Kadaj?" you felt two hands around your waist slowly going up and down. You looked back and saw a smirking Kadaj. "Kadaj?" "Sh Athene I want to comfort you.." "But…" "Please, I have missed you." You turned around and pushed him against the wall, pushing your hips against his causing him to moan. "But my turn first.." you said licking your lips, kissing his right nipple slowly going down on your knees. "Athene? What are…?" "Sh Kadaj, let me comfort you first.." you said the pulled down his boxers. You looked surprised at his cock, which was already hard. You knew it was big, but not this big. You kissed the tip, slowly sucking on it.

Kadaj's P O V:

When she started sucking on your cock you lost your breath. * OMG! It feels..! So good! * You leaned against the wall and felt Athene going deeper with her mouth causing you to gasp. You placed your hand behind her neck and pushed her head further. Most of your cock was inside her mouth and what a great feeling. She began moving up and down and you followed her rhyme. You pushed harder in to her mouth and began moan feeling you were about to come. You looked at her and she gave you a look full of lust and passion. When you were about to come you held her head down and you felt she drank all of your cum and licked the rest. "My god Athene, that, shit that was good!" she smiled and you helped up and hugged her. "But now you have really turned me on Athene.." you said smirking and pressed her against the wall. You lifted one of her legs and rubbed her tight. She gasped a little and kissed you. You slowly pulled down her towel and kneaded her left breast. She moaned and arched her back as you kissed her neck, slowly shoving your cock in to her womanhood. You pushed her harder against the walls as you fastened up your pace. She wrapped her legs around your waist so you could thrust deeper. You felt some of the wounds hurt but you tried to ignore it. Athene stopped moving with and looked at you. "Kadaj? You're in pain?" "No just the wounds, when I'm moving.." "Then stop Kadaj.. I don't want you to be hurt again because of me.." she begged. You pulled out of her and kissed her once and headed to the bed. You fell on it feeling it like your head was burning.

Your P O V:

You saw Kadaj fell and you got on some clothes and sat down on the bed, giving Kadaj his shorts on. You could see the sweat falling from his forehead. * I think he has fever * you putted your hand on his forehead and as you thought it was burning hot. * I better go get some cloth and cold water * you stood up and walked down the kitchen. You found a vessel and started to pull some water in it. Then you heard someone arrived in to the kitchen. You thought it was Loz or Yazoo. "Hey, would you help me with the vessel?" "Of course Athene, of course…" you stiffened and slowly turned around. * This can't be? He's gone! * You lost the vessel and the water spilled all over the floor. There Sephiroth was standing, just there! He smirked. "Well are you surprised? You should be? You thought you weren't going to see me again?" you backed a little. "How? How can it be possible that you're alive?" "Well Kadaj made his reunion, and here I am.." *what? Kadaj! No! * "I don't believe you!" he walked towards you and smirked again. "No, I'll never lie to you Athene, my, you're have changed since last time, you're more beautiful than I remember.. " he lifted one of his hands trying to reach your chin but you slapped it away. "Don't you dare touching me! I hate you for what you have done to me!" you tried to slap him but he caught your wrist and twisted it. "Don't be foolish again Athene, you know what happened last time, but even when you're trying to hit me, I still want you.." "You're not going to touch me again!" he pulled you closer still holding a firm grip on your wrist. "Are you sure about that? I don't se anyone that could help you.." "Sephiroth, let her go, Kadaj wouldn't be glad if you hurt his girlfriend.. " you looked to the site and saw Yazoo. "What? Is she Kadaj's girlfriend now? My, my Athene, you love being with the kind of this family.." you got your wrist free of his grip and run up to Kadaj's room. You quick opened the door and yelled. "You brought him back!" Kadaj sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. "What do you mean? Brought who back?" "Sephiroth! Didn't you promise me that he wouldn't hurt me??" he got up quickly. "You met him!? Where?" "In the kitchen, why did you brought him back?" he looked on the floor. "I was too weak, wounded and I was angry for what Rufus did to you, then I made my reunion, I'm sorry Athene, but I make sure that he won't harm you again." "How can you be sure on that? He's one of the strongest and most dangerous men that ever had lived!" he hugged you, holding you tight. "Please Athene, trust me, please don't hate me or leave me! I did it for you and I will protect you from him whatever it takes!" you looked at him. "Stupid baka.." you said and kissed him.

Sephiroth's P O V:

You stood behind the door and listened to what Athene and Kadaj were talking about. *Hm he really seems to like her. Too bad I saw and got her first. But I can't take her now, Kadaj needs to be away with one of the others, then it would be easy to get her and hear her beg for mercy. * ".. And I will protect you from him whatever it takes!" you sneaked to take a look and saw they kissed. You growled silently. * Soon Kadaj, soon.. She'll be mine even by force if I have to.. * You walked away from the room.

Kadaj's P O V:

You kept hugging Athene; you were too afraid that she would leave you because of Sephiroth.

"Kadaj you are so silent?" you looked down to her; she looked at you with worried eyes. "Sorry, I was just deep in thought." You leaned down and kissed her again. "Please Athene don't be angry at me because of the thing with Sephiroth.." "It's okay Kadaj, it is okay." She got out of your grip and lay down on the bed. She patted the pillow beside her. "Come here Kadaj, you need to rest a bit.." you lie down beside her and just looked at her. She softly cherished your chin kissing your forehead. Then she slowly fell asleep. You looked at her one more time then slept too.

* FF to next morning *

You woke up as Yazoo stormed in to the room. "Kadaj! Shinra has been seen outside the forest!"  
you looked to your left and saw Athene was still sleeping. "Hm we better check it, but Loz come with me, you stay here to look after that Sephiroth doesn't do anything to Athene, he must not harm her! Understood?!" "Yes Kadaj, I send Loz outside.." he said and walked out of the room. "Kadaj, are you going?" you heard Athene's voice called softly. You smiled careful to her. "Only for some hours my dear, Yazoo stays to look after you." "But, what about Sephiroth?" "Yazoo will make sure that he doesn't harm you.." she looked nervous, you couldn't blame her, she was living in the same house with the man who killed all her team-mates but let her live just so he could torture and rape her. You got on some clothes and kissed her goodbye. Outside Loz was waiting.  
"Ready to go?" "Not really." you mumbled. "What?" "Nothing, let's go." You said as you started your bike and went off.

Your P O V:

You sat in the bed and were thinking. Then Yazoo opened the door. "Morning Athene, are you okay? You look pale?" "I'm just tired, thank you." "Sephiroth is in the living room and I'm sitting next to this room so call if there something you need.." "I will.. " you smiled and took a book to read. After some chapters you heard some noise outside in the corridor. It sounded like Yazoo talked to Sephiroth. "I will not let you talk to her, it is Kadaj's Order!" he yelled then some struggle was heard and a scream. You backed towards the bed, anxiously. The sound of screaming stopped and someone stepped towards the door and slowly opened it. "Well hello Athene.." Sephiroth said smirking. You looked frightened. He slowly walked in and closed the door. "What have you done to Yazoo!?" you yelled. "He is taking a little nap outside in the corridor, with a small wound." You sat up and hurried to the door but Sephiroth caught you and held you by your wrists. "Let go of me!" "You know I can't Athene, you're driving me crazy with your beauty and I don't won't to share you to anybody!" you tried again to get free and this time it succeeded. You opened the door and saw Yazoo was lying on the floor trying to get up. "Athene! Run! Get out of here! Don't think about me! Get away from him! Before..! Something happens!" you turned around just to look into Sephiroth's chest. "That's not nice.. Now I have to punish you… " He grabbed you hair and pulled you in to the room while you were struggling and screaming. "No! Let go of me monster!" he smashed your head on the floor and kept pushing it while he bound your hands together. "No one calls me a monster without being punished! You hear me!" you started to cry this was so terrible. You felt his hands pulling your pants off quickly as he leaned in and sucked on your earlobe. "Please Sephiroth, stop it I don't want to.. Please.." "You know, the more you beg the more I just want to take you harder and harder.. To hear you scream and I will be the only one to hear it.. " You looked frightened at him as he smirked and started to undo his belt. You tried to get away but he grabbed you and held you against the floor. "Mm after two years I'm finally going to take you again my goddess.." "I'll never be yours! I love Kadaj!" he rammed into you as you screamed because of the pain. He kept thrusting fast and hard, all you could do was just lying on the floor and trying to get away. He grabbed your hair and pulled you back to him. "If you ever and I say ever tell Kadaj about this I'll make sure that I will do it in front of him the next time..!" you cried. You just wanted to get away and not see this man ever. He started moaned and it made you really sick, you tried to move your body but it didn't responded. Finally he spilled his seed in to you, but unfortunately this wasn't the end. He turned you around so you were facing each other. "Now, round two.." "No! I don't want to do this! Let go of me!" all you got was a slap across your cheek. "Now don't talk that bad Athene, it doesn't suit you…" he kissed your swollen cheek and shoved himself into you again just more harder. He kept doing this only to hear you screaming. "That's it my dear, scream all you want, nobody's going to safe you!" he scratched his nails down my back making it bleed and hurt. At last he pulled out of you and put on his pants. You tried to move but couldn't. He pulled your head up to look in to your eyes. " Now remember Athene, don't say a word about this to Kadaj or I'll make sure you regret it." "What.. What about Yazoo…?" "He will not remember this…" *damn all odds are against me! * He laughed and let go of your head and walked out of the room. You struggled against the ropes around your hands and finally it loosened. You sat up and covered you body with a blanket. All you could do was crying. Why did this happen to you? It was so unfair! Then you heard the sounds of bikes. Kadaj had arrived. You tried to get up but it failed. You heard footsteps and the door opened. "Athene!" you felt Kadaj lifted you up and laid you on the bed. "Athene had something happened to you? Your chin is swollen?" "I.. I just fell and hit the doorframe, nothing dangerous.." you said turning away from him. He tried to hug you but turned your back to him, pulling the blanket over you. "I want to get some sleep.." "Athene are you angry of me?" you turned around a little, smiled and kissed him. "Of course not, I'm just so tired after all these things that had happened." He nodded and kissed your cheek. You lay down to sleep but it was hard, all the time you saw Sephiroth doing something bad to Kadaj. After some hours in sleep you suddenly woke up fast, heavy breathing. You looked to the site and saw that Kadaj was sleeping peacefully. You got out of the bed, getting some clothes on. You found your guns and a bag. You walked towards Kadaj and looked at him. * This will be the last time I see you Kadaj, I'm sorry but I don't want him to hurt you because of me, so I'm leaving. * You gave him a soft kiss and walked out of the room, leaving a small note. You got outside silently and began to run.

Kadaj's P O V:

You woke and saw that Athene wasn't beside you. It didn't seemed good. "Loz! Come in here right now!" he rushed in fast. "What's is the problem Kadaj?" "Where is Athene?" "I don't know." You got up from the bed and searched through the whole house. No sign of her. Then Sephiroth came in he had his sword with him and it was bloody. "Sephiroth! What have you done?!" he smiled. "Saved your life Kadaj, she was a traitor.." "No!!" You fell on the floor feeling your heart hurt. "Why was she a traitor?" "I saw she was sneaking out of the house and then she ran into the forest. I followed her and saw to my worst fear that she was meeting with some Turks, she was going to betray you Kadaj, so I gave her a goodbye-present from us." This couldn't be true; the girl you loved had just lied to you and used you? You screamed all your pain out.

** Backwards to what really happened in the forest – Athene's P O V **

You ran as you could hear somebody was following you fast. You hide behind a tree but suddenly you could feel the cold site of a sword blade against your throat. "Trying to escape, aren't we?" you turned around and saw Sephiroth smirking. "Only from you.." "Well that's not nice, maybe I have to kill you Athene.." "Why? Why kill me?" "Because you will run back to Shinra and tell them what you know, and that's not what I want, on the other site you don't like being with me and I don't want to see you hanging around Kadaj, I'm sorry Athene, you have to die…" you was shocked. You started to run but Sephiroth stabbed his sword in to your stomach so you fell on the ground. You choked blood and were feeling big pain. He stepped closer while you tried to crawl away. He kicked you in the sides and you could felt some of your ribs broke and you choke up more blood. "Aw are you in pain Athene??" he stepped his foot in to your wound, pressing hard. "Arh! Yes! Lots of pain! Stop!" He smirked again and lifted his sword. "Time to say goodbye to this world, some last words…?" "I hate you! Of all my heart!" Then he stabbed you right beside your heart; luckily it didn't hit through the heart. You felt that he sat down beside you, cherishing your cheek, you spit some blood in his face and he looked very pissed. "Athene, you know, first I decided just to let you die here in peace, but now I think you should have your last punishment so Rufus can see how cruel I am, and about Kadaj, I'll tell him that you were a traitor.." he laughed. * No it couldn't be true, the man I love would know me as a traitor. * That was last thing you could remember was a smirking then you blacked out.

Some Turk's P O V:

"Hey look over there! I think I saw somebody!" you headed towards the lightning and were shocked. There a woman was laying and it was Athene who had fled from the company. You and your partner took a closer look. "Are she dead or what? I mean she is not moving and she is all bloody." "I don't know.." you sat down on your knees and looked at her. She looked terrible beaten and wounded. Two big wounds were at here stomach and chest, no chance that she could survive this. "I think you're right, call Rufus up and tell him that we have found her unfortunately dead, stabbed with a… kind of sword." He nodded and called up. Just in that moment you heard a low noise, it sounded like a choke. You looked at Athene and saw her hand was moving slowly and her mouth tried to say something. "Hey partner! Wait a moment; look at this! She is alive!" "Impossible!" you listened to her heart and it boated. "We got to get her in to the hospital if she shall survive!" your partner found a stretcher and you two slowly and careful putted Athene on it. All the time she was trying to say something but the words just died in a choke. "Sh it's okay Athene, you're safe now, we'll get you to the company, just relax.. Then she closed her eyes, being paler. "We got to hurry!"

** FF **

We arrived at the hospital section running in with the stretcher. "An emergency! We have found Athene but she is wounded and we're close to loose her!" the nurses ran at us and took the stretcher with them as some doctors followed after. "What's her state?" they asked. "She has two wounds, one in the stomach and one in the chest near the heart and she is badly beaten. She has lost a lot of blood and we don't know how long she has laid out in the forest." They nodded then walked in to the surgery room. "Where is she?" a voice called down at the hall. It was the boss. "Sir, she is at the doctors, they are doing all they can to safe her.." "Who did it?" "We don't know, she was laying in the forest all alone, wounded by a kind of sword…" "Two pieced sword?" "No sir…" he stood there for a moment then sat down restless.

** FF **

The doctors had worked for two hours now and Mr. Shinra was getting more and more nervous. Then a nurse came out. "She was leaving us for a moment but we brought her back, she is safe but her state is still critical." Rufus sighed. "Can I please see her?" "Only for a minuet, she needs to rest a lot.. I don't know if the doctors have told you, but she has not just been beaten and stabbed… they found some seed remnants. It was still fresh so we conclude that she has been laying in the forest for 10 min. when you found her.." You could see that Rufus was angry and pissed but all he did was nodding and walked in to the room.

Your P O V:

You could hear voices around your head but they weren't clear. Some was panicking, other was controlling. Then all the voices died out and you felt lonely. You slowly opened your eyes and saw some light that irritated your eyes. Someone pulled the curtains down and walked towards the bed. You couldn't see clear who it was until he spoke. "Athene are you awake?" it was Rufus's voice, which meant that you were at Shinra. You sighed a bit. "I have been so worried about you, what happen to you, why did you end up in a forest, badly beaten, wounded and raped?" * What?! * You sat up quickly but your wounds hurt, you tried to say something but your voice was gone, you could say small sounds. "Athene be careful! You were by the way dead for some seconds when you arrived! Who did this to you? Kadaj?" I shook my head fast. "Then who? .. No don't tell me it was.. _Him_..?" You nodded slowly, closing your eyes. Small tears streamed down your cheeks, thinking that you never could see Kadaj again. Rufus took your hand but your slapped it away. "Athene, please listen to me, I know that thing I did to your wasn't nice.." "Good for you…" you spoke softly. Rufus sighed and walked to the window. "You know I'm right Athene, Kadaj brought Sephiroth back and he hurt you and leaved you to die alone.." "So what? I don't care, Kadaj loves me!" "He loved you? By letting that monster rape you?" you sat up a little ignoring the pain. "He doesn't know that I was raped because Sephiroth would kill him if I said it." Your chest started to hurt more and you lay back towards the bed, heavily breathing. "Athene are you okay?" "Just go and call some of the nurses, then leave, I don't want to see you more today.." he nodded then walked out and some seconds after a nurse came in and gave you some calming. You slowly fell asleep.

Kadaj's P O V:

You sat at the table not able to eat anything; all your thoughts were about Athene, how could she possible have been a traitor. Loz and Yazoo looked worried at you then Yazoo gave a slight cough. "Kadaj, I don't' know how to say this thing to your, but I can weakly remember why Athene's chin was swollen last night.." "Hm? Then why?" "I don't know why I can't remember the whole thing but I remember Sephiroth wanted to talk with Athene but I refused then he stabbed me and walked in to Athene's room. She ran out but it was to late, he caught her.." "What? Are you saying that she was raped by him?!" he nodded. "That could explain why she ran away, she was not a traitor, she tried to protect us from more pain.." Loz said. "So what you are saying is that, she really loved me? But what does it help? She is dead, I'm never going to see her again!" You screamed your anger out. "Hm maybe not, we checked the place where Sephiroth said he had leaved her, there were only blood spots, somebody might have found her, maybe Shinra, so maybe she is alive." "Loz, Yazoo, go find her, but just find her, I want to bring her back my self!" they leaved and you sighed. * Please Athene be alive, I just want to have you in my arms again.. *

Your P O V:

You sat and looked outside the window where some birds were eating crumbs. They looked so peacefully. Suddenly they flew away and two shadows were shown outside. You stiffened. * Those two? What are they doing here? * You closed your eyes and when you opened them again the two shadows were gone. You got slowly out of the bed and walked towards the window. Nobody was seen, was it just something in your head? You heard that the door opened behind and two or three people entered the room. Your head felt heavy and your sight was foggy. You thought the persons were Kadaj and his brothers. You fell down on the floor, holding your arms up as to protect you.

Reno's P O V:

As we entered the room we saw that Athene was awake but when she looked at us she looked frighten and fell on to the floor screaming trying to protect her from us. You walked towards her. "Athene relax it's just me Reno." "No go away! I'm not a traitor! Leave me alone! Leave me!" she screamed and tried to push you away. Suddenly she was in pain. You looked down at her and saw that the wound was open. "Hurry Rude,, call a doctor!" you yelled and in matter of seconds a doctor had arrived and lie Athene in her bed. He took a fast look then he took some bandages and pulled the old off and wrapped the new on. Athene was still moving a little but the sight of the doctor had made her relax. "How did this happen? Why was she out of her bed?" "I don't know, we came in and saw she was standing and looking outside the window then she started to yell." "Well, you have to leave now, she needs some rest.. " * Athene what the hell have happen to you? *

** Some weeks later **  
Your P O V:

As you walked down the hall you felt that the wound in your stomach was healing good and the one in the chest was still hurting sometimes. You had gotten up from the bed and slowly started to walk to get into form again. Your nightmares were slowly fading away but it could happen that you saw a shadow or something else. All the time somebody was watching you because of all the things you had been (igennem). Rufus had arrived every single day trying to convince you but every time it failed. You had told him that you gladly would start again at Shinra but that was the only thing.

** FF two weeks later **

You were taking your guard walk down the basement. At last you didn't need a guard to look after you all the time only when you were at home. Your radio called. "Athene here, what's the problem?" "In the end of the basement, a person has entered." "All right, I am in the southern site, I can be there about 30 seconds?" "Sounds good, we'll send some reinforcement." "Roger!" you ran down until you reached the end of the basement. You took your gun up and listened. Someone was running towards you fast. You swung around and pointed at the person. "Stop right the… Kadaj?" the person in front of you was no other than Kadaj! * What is he doing here? *  
"Athene? What are you doing? Put that gun down!" he said and took some steps towards you. You kept pointing at him. "Stay still, or else I'll shoot you.." "What have they done to you, can't you see it is me? Kadaj?" "Please Kadaj, don't give me more troubles. Run before more guards show up." He refused. "I can't, I have looked for you, I thought you were dead but then Yazoo told me he had seen you here at Shinra." "Please Kadaj, I can't save you if they get you.." but it was too late, the reinforcements were showed up and pointed at Kadaj with their guns. "Athene, you can't do this towards me.. " "I'm sorry Kadaj.. Guys, I take this prisoner to a cell!" you pulled the gun against his back, making him walk. "Keep your hands up." you found a free cell and pushed him in there. Just before you were about to lock the door he grabbed your writs and pulled you in to the room. "Not that fast!" he got the gun from you and held it against your head. "Why have they changed you?" "Kadaj, they haven't changed me, I still hate Rufus of all my heart. Every day at the hospital when he was visiting me I wished it was you instead but then I remembered that Sephiroth might have told you.." "Yes but Yazoo told me another thing.. What Sephiroth did to you.." you were stunned. "Athene, why didn't you tell me?" "I.. He said that he would kill you Kadaj, I couldn't take that risk, I all ready pulled you and your brothers life in danger once.." he looked down. "But I'm not going to stay here.." he pulled you tight against him as he held the gun. Some of the guards saw it and shouted. "Don't move! Or I'll shoot her…" suddenly he was surrounded by most of the guards from the basement level all pointing at him, he would be dead before he could shoot you. "You are really in deep trouble Kadaj." You whispered. "But I want to help you, but only this time.." "Tell me what to do." "Loosened you grip on the gun, and me trust me, you are not going to be shoot, I promise.." he nodded slowly and loosened his grip. In one moment you had twisted his wrist and took the gun from him and pulled him against the floor. "Well done Athene, we'll take it from here. " Kadaj looked surprised at you but all you did was giving him a wink. They putted him in the room again. You waited some hours then walked towards the guard. "Ms. Athene? What are you doing here? Aren't your job for today finish?" "Not yet, I have some questions for the prisoner.. Would you open the door?" "But Ms. I have my orders!" "Remember that I have a higher status in this company than you!" "Yes Ms." "And remember one thing, you have not seen me this afternoon, right?" "Eh? Yes.. I haven't seen you.." you smiled then walked in to the room. Kadaj was sitting on the bed and looked at you. "Finally you show up." "I had to, it would be suspicious if I helped right in front of all the guards. You sat down in front of him. "I'm so sorry Kadaj that I ran away, but I was too scared and I didn't want him to hurt you again. I'm sorry!" you started crying. You felt he pulled your head up so your tears filled eyes met his staring ones. "Now I see that the haven't changed you Athene, you're still the woman I fell in love with, but why is it that we can't be together?" "If I stay with you either Rufus or Sephiroth would hunt me or you down until they get what they want." He gave you a hug and tightened his grip around you. "It's not fair, all I want is to be with you Athene, destroying the world or Shinra isn't my goal anymore." He pulled some of your hairs away from your eyes. You gave him a kiss, softly. He responded quickly. "Kadaj, I have to get you of here, if you stay Rufus might kill you behind my back." "But how..? The guards?" you stood up and took your back. You took out a wig, a mask and some clothes. "Take this on, then they will not recognize you." "What about you?" "It would look like I helped you so I have to stay in here, tied." He gave you a fast nod then took some of the sheet and ripped it apart. "I hope you don't hate me for this." "It is my own idea, just do it…" he pulled your hands together behind your back and wrapped the ripped sheets tight together. At last you couldn't get you arms free but Kadaj kept standing behind you slowly nuzzling your neck. "Kadaj, please.." "Sorry Athene I just wanted to imprinted your scent in my mind." He moved his hands up and down your arms. "Kadaj, you have to go, now.." he got on the things then gave you a last kiss. "You need to mouth fold me to." He took some of the last pieces of the sheets and mouth folded you. He pushed you on to the bed. "I really hope I can see you, somewhere in the future…" he waved then ran out of the door. No shouts were heard. He was safe. After some hours the guard came back and got a big shock when he saw me lying in the (celle). "How did this happen?" he unfolded me. "I turned my back to him unfortunately, he hit my head and that's all I remember." They looked at you like you were a big idiot who had just let their most important prisoner go. "You can go home now, but you have to rapport this to Mr. Shinra, tomorrow.." "I'll do.." You said and walked up to your bike and drove home. As you arrived to your apartment you saw some lights were on. "Strange, I meant that I turned off the lights when I left?" you slowly walked up to your door, pulling your gun in front of you. You unlocked the door and rushed in, pointing the gun in different directions, nobody was seen. You pulled down the gun and walked towards the living, still nobody. Then a hand covered you mouth and a hand twisted you hand so your gun fell on to the floor. You struggled but a voice calmed you down. "Relax Athene! It's me, Kadaj!" he let go of your mouth. "Kadaj? What in gods name are you doing in here? I said you should leave the town.." "I know but I couldn't leave before I had said a nice goodbye to you." "And by that you mean?" he gripped your face and kissed you hard and full of passion. You couldn't help but kissed back. His tongue bruised against your lips and begged for entrance. You allowed and fought against his tongue. He slowly opened your uniform. "You know, when you're wearing this, you look very beautiful.." you smiled. He led you towards the bed and pushed you down on it. "Please Kadaj, be slowly this time, I want to remember you.." "Your orders are my laws my goddess.." he hovered above you and unzipped his outfit….

** FF the morning **

You woke up and looked to you side and saw that Kadaj still was sleeping. You tried to step out of the bed but then the funny time in bed last night had made your nearly limb. "Mm, Athene? You are awake early?" you heard Kadaj said and sat up kissing your shoulder. "Couldn't sleep anymore.." you just sat there and enjoyed his kissing. Then a loud knock was heard on the front and some shouting. You got up from the bed, pulling some clothes on. "It's the Turks! You need to get away now Kadaj!" he got on his clothes and rushed to a window. "When can I see you again Athene?" "I don't know Kadaj, but soon I hope…" you kissed him a last time before he crawled down the building and disappeared. "Athene open the door, we know you are in there!" you hurried towards the door and opened it just to be pushed in to wall by some of the Turks lead by Rude. "Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" "What? Hiding who?" Rude pressed you harder against the wall. "Don't lie to me Athene, where's Kadaj?" "I don't know, he escaped from Shinra and I haven't seen him after that, now let go of me!" his phone rang and he answered. "Yes? He's not here, she said it herself, what are we going to do Sir? Aha, I understand, I'll do that.." he hung up then mentioned two of the Turks to take your arms and bring you outside. "Where are you taking me?" "To Shinra, the boss wants to ask you some questions." You didn't like that thought. Rufus could only ask you about bad things but there was nothing you could do, at least Kadaj had time to flee. You and Rude entered the Shinra building and he was keeping a firm grip on your arm. "Let go of my arm! I'm not a child!" he didn't answer. He opened the door to Rufus's office and pushed me in to it. There he was sitting with a big smirk on his face. "So, I heard the news about Kadaj's little escape? And you were in his cell when it happen?" "Yes, I had some questions for him but he took me by surprise and escaped." "That's sad to hear, because Athene, I don't believe you.." "What? But you have to!" he stood up and walked towards you. "If this slips out Athene, you would be punished and maybe get in prison and I would hunt Kadaj down, but lucky for you I have decided to make a deal with you for your own best.." "And what is that deal about?" "Marry me…" you choked. "Excuse me? What did you said? Marry you?" "Yes, I want you to marry me, if Sephiroth is alive I want to have some heirs who can do this business if I die.." you was shocked. "And why does it has to be me? There are a plenty of girls out in the world who wants to be your wife!" he grinned. "Yes, but I like you Athene and if you say no I have to arrest you and find Kadaj and kill him.." "So the thing you're saying is that if I marry you, you will not kill Kadaj?" "Exactly.." *what am I going to do? On the one site I don't want to marry that man, but on the other site I don't want Kadaj dead, and maybe I could still see him even though I was married? *

"Oh and one more thing, when we're married you are not allowed to see Kadaj anymore." *Damn that guy! * You sat down and thought for some minutes then looked at him. "All right Rufus, you win, I'll marry you, but if I find out that you have killed Kadaj, I will rather flee or kill my self.." "We have a deal." He kissed your hand but you fast pulled it back. "You are not allowed to do this before we're married." "Hm I understand but remember when we are married you belong to me and only me! And I will enjoy our honeymoon!" you walked out of the office angry and sad at the same time. "I'll send the dressmakers!" *No! This is not what I want! I don't want to marry him! I hate him! I want Kadaj! * You shouted in your head. "Athene! There you are!" you looked up and saw Reno. "What were you doing with Rufus?" "I'm going to get married with him.." "What? True? Congratulations! I have always known that you would think clear and marry the boss!" "Please stop, I'm tired.." "Hm what's wrong? Aren't you happy? You are going to get married!" *Yes but with the wrong guy! * You just wanted to shout but it wouldn't help so you just walked away from Reno and some of the other Turks who had heard the news and were cheering. As you arrived at your apartment you fell on your knees and screamed out your anger. You smashed some of the vases and then sat down in the chair silently crying. Soon you were sleeping.

Yazoo's P O V:

You arrived at the monument with the news knowing that Kadaj wouldn't be happy. "So what did you find out?" "She is going to marry Rufus so he would not kill you and arrest her for cooperating with us." He smacked the glass he had in his hand so it cracked. "No! If she marries him, I can't see her anymore! We have to do something! Now! When is the wedding?" "The day after tomorrow.."

** Some hours before the wedding **

Your P O V:

You looked into the mirror while the servants pulled the dress on you and fixed some things on it. "My, you look so beautiful in this dress, you must be so happy on your sweet day! I wish it was me!" all those compliments were running through your head and made you more and more sad. "I want to be alone.." "But we have to fix the rest … " "I want to be alone now! Get out! You can come when I shall be at the church!" you shouted and smacked the door hard. You sat down at the nightstand and looked into the mirror. All you could see was not a beautiful, or maybe beautiful but not a happy woman. Tears started running down at your cheeks and you couldn't stop. This was just so terrible! You were going to marry the man you hated just as you hated Sephiroth. You wished you could see Kadaj, just one last time. Then there was knock on the door. "Athene, we have to go now, they are waiting in the church." "I'm coming.." you dried your eyes and opened the door and saw Reno in his smoking looking so happy. "My, I really envy Rufus to marry you.." he took your arm and lead you towards the church. *Let's just get it over.. * You entered the church with Reno by your side and all the people raised and looked at you. In the end Rufus and Rude was standing and Rufus was of course smirking. In that moment you just wanted to let go of Reno's arm and run away from all of this. Reno mentioned you to walk so you did trying not to cry but all those people smiling at you were making you crazy. You reached the end and the priest showed up and said: "we're gathered here today to watch the union of Rufus Shinra and Athene." Then the cursed words came. "Do you Rufus Shinra take Athene as your wife?" "Yes I do." "And do you Athene take Rufus Shinra as your husband?" god you just wanted to say no but then Rufus punch you soft mentioned you to answer. "Y-yes… I.. Do.." "Well if someone don't want this union to happen then speak or be quit for-…" more didn't he say because the doors to the church smacked open and Kadaj and his brothers entered. "I want to speak! This is not a real marriage! The bride is forced to do is because of me! The man she really loves!" "Kadaj, you came.." you whispered and looked at Rufus who was furious. "How dare you show up here? I made a deal with her! I'm the one she loves!" "Oh yeah? Like the time you raped her so you would set me free! Nice relationship!" "Reno, Rude finish off those intruders!" in one moment both of them were lying on the floor and you was standing in the middle of them with your hands high after you knocked them down. "A-Athene.." "That's enough Rufus! I don't want to do this! The only man I love is Kadaj and I want to be together with him! Not you!" then you ran down the church till you reached Kadaj and pulled your arms around him nearly crying. "Sh Athene it's okay, I'm here now.." "Let go of my bride Kadaj." You turned around and saw that Rufus was pointing at you and Kadaj with his gun. Then Yazoo shot a bullet right into Rufus's leg then yelled something to Kadaj who lifted you up and ran out of the church before more of the Turks could react. He placed you on the bike and drove off. You soon reached some forests and a big house showed up. "Kadaj what are we doing here?" "This Athene is your new house." "What are you kidding?" he shook his head. "But what about Shinra? And Sephiroth?" "They will not trouble us anymore, just relax my dear.." you looked down and saw you still had the wedding dress on. You looked at Kadaj who was smiling at you then lifted you and walked into the house. "We could just pretend it was our wedding?" he said which made you laugh. "I have missed your laugh Athene, I really thought that Sephiroth had killed you that time.. It made me so angry." "It was closed to happened but fortunately my heart only belongs to you.." you kissed him and sat down. "Well, now when I'm looking at you in your wedding dress it makes me want to take it of you.." "Do it if you can catch me.." then you two ran down the hall grinning and laughing. At last you were together.

** FF some months after **

You felt Kadaj was awake and turned to his side just to see him put some clothes on. You saw he had some big scars down his spine. You sat up in the bed. "Kadaj, those scars, where did you get them?" he stood still some seconds then he turned to you. "They're from my fight against Sephiroth.." "WHAT? Did you fought against him? Are you mad?" "Sorry, but after I returned from you all I wanted was to kill him, and I did.." you were a bit shocked. "Did you really kill him, because of me?" "Yes I didn't want to see him causing you more pain." "Kadaj, that is so sweet.." you stepped out the bed but a suddenly pain in your stomach send you on to the floor. "Athene! Athene! What's happening?! Yazoo! Come quickly! Something's wrong with Athene!" Yazoo hurried in to the room and helped you in bed and pushed Kadaj outside. He felt on your stomach and then smiled. "My, my Athene, I think this little pain is because.. You are pregnant.." "I'm what? Pregnant? But I'm too young and maybe it's not Kadaj's.. And.." the door opened and Kadaj stepped in. "Did you find out what was wrong?" Yazoo nodded. "I think Athene herself should tell you that.." then he left the room and Kadaj sat on the bed. "Okay, tell me, what's wrong?" "You're going to be father.." you whispered softly. "What I couldn't hear you, did you said father.." you looked in to his eyes. "Yes Kadaj, you're going to be father, I'm pregnant.." first he looked very shocked but then a great smile filled his face and he hugged you. "That's so wonderful Athene, think about it! We're going to be parents!" "Yes but what if it's not your child? I mean with Sephiroth and Rufus?" you started crying afraid how he would react. He cherished your chin and gave you a kiss. "I don't care, I love you and I will also love the child no matter who it is.." you smiled and hugged him, laughing. He kissed you softly and touched your stomach. "I think I'm going to love this!" you said laughing.

** FF 6 months later **

You walked down the down touching your stomach carefully. It was big now and you could feel the baby was moving a lot. "My god it's like you are going to get out already?" you got in to the kitchen were the guys were sitting. "Well good morning Athene? How's the sleeping?" "Terrible!" "How could that be possible?" they laughed. "Very funny, you guys should try to walk around with such a big stomach! It's not easy!" you threw some bread after them while they were laughing.

Later you were lying in the bed and Kadaj was reading some stuff. Suddenly he sat up and moved the sheets. "Athene? Why are the sheets wet?" you sat up quickly and moved your sheets and saw some water and blood. "Oh my god, Kadaj, my water is broken, the baby is coming! It's too early! What are we going to do?" "Sh relax Athene, I'll get Yazoo and Loz so they can help you, stay here in bed." "I'll rather go to a hospital Kadaj.." "But, okay I'll still get the guys and then we go to the hospital.." he stood out of the bed and walked out of the room. You raised yourself from the bed and walked towards the closet to get some clothes. Then a big pain shot through your body and you fell on your knees. "Kadaj! Kadaj hurry!" Kadaj came in to the room and helped you in to the bed. "Kadaj, something's wrong, the baby is too fast! Do something!" he looked nervous. "Yazoo! Hurry up and come in here, we seriously need some help!" Yazoo opened the door and helped Kadaj to put you on the bed. "Okay, Kadaj, you'll have to support her, sit behind her and hold her hands, Athene, when the pain comes and I said so you'll have to push as much as you can, you understand?" you nodded. "Is this going to be okay?" "Of course Athene, we're all here to help you.." you smiled a little, then the pain came. You screamed and tried to push. An hour went on and nothing happened expect the pain was being more terrible. Kadaj supported you and Yazoo told you when to push. Suddenly the pain was unbearable. "Yazoo! I can't do this! It hurts too much!" you screamed. "Come on Athene, the head is nearly out, when it is out the rest follows, just one more push and it's over." You nodded and pushed while screaming. The pain slowly faded away and a small cry could be heard. You tried to sit up but your body was too exhausted. "Is it? What is it?" Yazoo lifted a towel with a little baby on it. You were nearly crying of happiness. "Congratulations, it is a girl.." he gave you the towel and you took it very carefully. You couldn't help but smile. It was really your baby and Kadaj's. You felt his lips on your cheek. "She is so beautiful, she really looks like you, like a goddess." He smiled. "Maybe, but her hair, she has your hair.. My god Kadaj, I'm so happy about this." He hugged you. "I understand, so am I."


End file.
